criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Yasha Nydoorin
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Ashley Johnson |Name = Yasha |AKA = "Berry" (cover name used in Zadash) |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Aasimar |Class = Barbarian (Path of the Zealot) |Languages = Common; Celestial |Place = Wildemount, Xhorhas (homeland) |Connections = Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Mollymauk Tealeaf Mighty Nein (party member) |Profession = Security Guard |Status = Alive |Level = 5 |HP = 55 |Str = 17 |Int = 12 |AC = 14 |Dex = 15 |Wis = 9 |DC = 8 |Con = 14 |Cha = 7 |First = |Appearances = }} |Last = |Count = 10 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |C10App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Yasha }}Yasha is an aasimar barbarian. She is played by Ashley Johnson. Description Appearance Yasha is a tall, muscular woman with very, very pale skin. Her hair is black and starts to turn white as it gets longer. Her hair is matted, dreaded, and braided. Her clothes are a bit tattered and she is a bit of a mess. She has two different-colored eyes: one of them is a sort of light greenish-blue and the other is violet. She worships and wears a symbol of The Stormlord on her waist. Personality Yasha is very standoffish. To the outside world, she seems to be cold-hearted and lacking empathy, however she does show kindness from time to time. She is shown to-for an unknown reason-not like traveling in groups, having a preference to be alone. She's recently been seen to be socially awkward around others and shy when in the public spotlight, even hiding her face behind her hair. Yasha enjoys eating rats, even when other food is available. Biography Background Yasha came to the Dwendalian Empire from the southern part of Xhorhas , when midway through 834 P.D. she joined The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities as security. Yasha is a fallen aasimar , meaning she either turned to evil willingly or was "touched by evil forces" during her youth. Pre-Stream Ashley Johnson did not have a pre-stream session due to her work in Blindspot. Chapter 9 Yasha tried to make a run for it after the incident at the Traveling Tent of Curiosities. However, she didn't make it far, and she was arrested by the Crownsguard. She reunited with the rest of the party at their trial before the town's Lawmaster. After being acquitted of their charges, Yasha decided to remain in Trostenwald. She needed to converse with someone for unknown reasons. All she would reveal is that, while she was aware that she wasn't beholden to Gustav anymore, Gustav wasn't the only person she owed debts to. She promised to meet the rest of the party in Zadash at some point. Relationships Mollymauk Tealeaf Molly and Yasha seem to be well acquainted from working with the Carnival of Curiosities. Molly appears to have met Yasha when she joined the Carnival a few months ago. Yasha knows about as much as Molly when it comes to Molly's past. They are very close, when Molly kisses her forehead after he sees her in the bathhouse in Zadash, Yasha seems used to it and does not react. Beauregard Yasha and Beau seem to be hitting it off very well. When Yasha asked Beauregard to hand Yasha all of her weapons she asked if she could keep her walking stick. Yasha declined but instead carried Beau to her seat. When they got there, Beau asked Yasha to hold her through the show. Yasha asked for several gold to do this but seemed to take the request as a compliment. While Yasha does find Beau fascinating and attractive, at the moment she has no interest in any romantic relationships. Character Information Notable Items Current Items * Magician's Judge (A greatsword that was able to cast Dispel Magic.) * A book (with a four-leafed clover and Nott's flowers pressed between the pages) Former Items * A freshly-purchased moon-touched greatsword that was taller than Nott . Sold to Pumat Sol. * Abilities Feats * Sentinel Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Subrace: Fallen ** Necrotic Shroud Barbarian Abilities * Danger Sense * Primal Path: Path of the Zealot ** Divine Fury (necrotic damage) ** Warrior of the Gods * Rage * Reckless Attack * Unarmored Defense Trivia * Despite Ashley Johnson being an official cast member, Yasha has yet to formally join the Mighty Nein, due to Ashley being absent when the group was officially founded. * Due to Yasha's personality, Sam Riegel jokingly named her "Worst Hype Man Ever". * Yasha killed the first monster in the campaign (the old man who became a zombie), though she did not get a How do you want to do this? * "Yasha" is a male name in Russian and Iranian. In Iranian, it means "to live", as in "to live forever". The name also refers to a spirit in Japanese folklore, which were vile devils in early Buddhism before eventually being incorporated into the pantheon of lawful deities. * Yasha is confirmed to be a worshipper of Kord, The Stormlord. She has stated that she is an extremely devout follower of him and will do anything he asks her to do. * Ashley has stated Yasha's height is around 5'11'', which is shorter that Fjord. Gallery External Links References Art: Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Category:Mighty Nein